


Art for In the Kingdom of Heaven

by Starwardsfrost



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwardsfrost/pseuds/Starwardsfrost
Summary: My fan art interpretation of Firelord!Katara from In the Kingdom of Heaven by Nautica_Dawn.





	Art for In the Kingdom of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the kingdom of heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165061) by [Nautica_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautica_Dawn/pseuds/Nautica_Dawn). 



Firelord Katara has consumed my soul.


End file.
